


When No One Hears

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It had occurred and it meant the misson complete. It was now dead on the earth that it once dwelled beneath. It was what went on inside the head that sparked interest . . the need to be with his brother . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It had occurred and it meant the misson complete. It was now dead on the earth that it once dwelled beneath. It was what went on inside the head that sparked interest . . the need to be with his brother . . 

 

It would all start when they went to the bed. It would then extend to the want to know what bare contact would mean . . and a heartbeat that would kindle the soul. In the end it would all mean that they were alive and would be okay.

 

It all ended with the same sentence that started it as the truck was closed.. the stars came out to shine and a tear escaped the hazel pools to collide with the blood and lower to the place below. 

 

It was a want to kiss the tear away . . that made the doubt rise. It was not known how he was to save the love that had made him . . it would be the same end that took the one loved most away . . 

 

In a quick passed time . . the end was said and was inside what was considered a haven . . but soon became the location that is a passionate kiss. It was with tears in the pools . . that he pulled away and with pain in the heart when it was said that this was not the way . . 

 

In the dark that had become so known . . he shook his head in a silent nod because he would not talk even when he wanted to. 

 

It was a silent plea that caused them to start on the way. It would be to a place were the love that dwelled within could come out and be . . a place were all would be okay . . 

 

In this time it was another passionate kiss that made them see, alone they could be. It was a touch in places that should really not be that made them see . . this was home and were they needed to be. 

 

It was the declaration to love that made the worries melt away .. as pants come undone and strokes are made to various locations . . it all makes the eyes flutter to a close . . as it is realized that moments like this could have been lost. In a moment the need came . . and clothes were scattered . . in a slow lower to the bed . . the eyes are closed once more by the contact to warm skin and the beat that is the heart below. It is then that it is known it will all be okay . . because the person underneath him. 

 

It is the slow enter that makes all come to reality . . as he never looks away . . it is a look in pain that makes him worry but then it slowly melts away . . because the other knows he would never hurt him . . never make him pain. 

 

It is when he starts to move inside and then out . . that it becomes known that the other is really there .. it was like the pieces were now one . . with this time that could be called home . . it neared an end and the dance was almost over. It is with tears that pour down it draws to an end . . weeps because he almost lost his world. 

 

It is a collapse on the other who wipes the tears away . . that makes him see he wants a promise that the other shall never leave. It was once more in the dark that the other shook his head in a silent nod because he would not talk even when he wanted to.


End file.
